Late in the Night
by ElleIra42
Summary: [Hocus Pocus] After the movie ended. What happened after the Sanderson Sisters were defeated? Rated Teen for mild language and loveness. Read and Review!


**Hey, guys! I'm back! Just an update on my other story. (Or is it stories? Wink, wink, hint, hint) "Ginny's Letter - Chapter 2" is currently in the works. Also in the works is another Harry Potter story and an HSM story (maybe two HSM stories). So, there's the update. Now, on with the story.**

**Psyche! There's still stuff I have to tell you guys about _this_ story! Okay, I saw the movie on Disney Channel last weekend, and I _had_ to write a story for it. Especially since it was one of my favorite movies growing up, including but not limited to: "The Wizard on Oz", "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", and "The Parent Trap" (with Lindsay Lohan). I kind of like the fact that they all have candy mentioned in them somewhere.**

**One more thing, I swear! Just a small disclaimer. I don't own the movie "Hocus Pocus" or any of the characters in it. All I own is the plot for this story, and the story itself.**

**Okay, now I'm serious, it's the last thing before the story starts. I just wanted to let you know that this story isn't exactly an _alternate_ ending, because it could still be in the movie and make sense. So, let's call it an "extended ending". Aaaaaaaaand… Roll film!**

* * *

It was getting light. Max could see the sun peeking over the tops of the trees. The sky was a mixture of pink, yellow, blue, and gold. Hollywood has nothing on this place. Max was walking back from the cemetery; candy bag in one hand, his sister's, Dani's, hand in his other. Oh, how he wished it were Alison's. He looked over at her. The light from the sun was shinning on her hair, making her look like a beautiful angel; almost ethereal. He wondered how she felt about him. Or _them_. After all, she _did_ almost kiss him. But maybe it was just wishful thinking. Little did he know, his two companions were thinking along the same lines.

The closer they got to Alison's house, the more Dani's arm hurt. She had a full bag of Halloween candy, but she couldn't even think about it. So much had happened to her that night; more than should happen to a normal eight-year-old. First of all, most normal eight-year-olds don't fall in love with humans-turned-talking cats by 300-year-old witches who wanted to feed on her soul. Thinking about it, Dani almost laughed at her predicament. Then there was Max and Alison. She knew Max liked Alison from yesterday afternoon, but how does Alison feel? She looked at Alison, on her left, and her brother, holding her hand, on her right. Alison defiantly had a weird look on her face. Oddly, it wasn't the look of love, or even like, for that matter. It was the look of desire and mischievous planning. Dani thought she should let got of he brother's hand, just in case.

The closer they got to her house, the harder Alison's head pounded. She'd dealt more with the supernatural that night than she had in her life. (And, yes, she _had_ dealt with the supernatural previously in her life.) However, the supernatural was the furthest thing from her mind. She was thinking about Max. And herself. And if there was a "we" factor somewhere hidden there. She knew she had to do something. Even if it was just to know this whole night wasn't a dream.

If anyone happened to pass by at that exact moment, they would see a little girl, around eight, swinging a paper bag full of candy back and forth, dressed like a witch, deep in thought and a teenage girl lunging herself at a boy who looked to be about the same age.

All of a sudden, Max was pulled out of his sky-gazing by being pinned against a house's fence and being kissed, fervently and passionately. He started kissing Alison back with as much zeal and emotion as he could muster after being caught off-guard. Just as Alison was beginning to open her mouth to deepen the kiss, Max pulled away and asked, breathlessly, "What the hell was that?"

Alison blushed and said, "That was me falling in love with you." Max smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. After a short laugh, Alison asked, "And what, pray tell, was _that_?"

This time, Max blushed before he said, sheepishly, "That was me catching you before you hit the ground."

Alison grabbed Max's hand and walked up to where Dani, who hadn't stopped, was walking. As they caught up, Max fell back. "So, now what?" He looked at Alison, but didn't stop walking. Before Alison could get the chance to answer, Max added, "That _was_ a great kiss." He smiled slyly and raised his eyebrows repeatedly in mock suggestion.

Alison blushed and stumbled with her words. Finally, she came out with, "Max, would you like to go to the movies with me next Friday?"

Max's face had reached its smiling potential when he said, "I'll do you one better. Alison, would you be my girlfriend?" Alison smiled shyly and wasted no time in kissing him softly on the lips. "Should I take that as a yes?" Another soft kiss. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

When Alison nodded her head in affirmation, Max slid his arm around her waist. Tomorrow would certainly prove interesting.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Review it, please! If anyone wants me to continue this, let me know. Also, if anyone wants to beta/edit my stories, they are more than welcome. Also, I used some big-ish words in this story, so let me know if you want the definitions. If anyone wrote this story or something with a similar plot, I am very sorry for "stealing" it. But, seriously, the only story with a plot slightly similar to this was an HSM fic, and it was during the day, and there were other differences, but I can't remember them right now.**

**Do you see the blue-ish purple-ish button at the bottom-right-hand corner of the screen? Click it, 'cause you're cool!**


End file.
